Identité secrète
by DebbyArts
Summary: Hermione a beaucoup changer pendant l'été avant d'entrer à Poudlard pour une 7ème année. Elle est préfète en Chef avec Draco Malfoy, mais ceci n'est pas le Pire. Elle découvre qu'elle n'est pas aussi Sang de Bourbe qu'elle ne le croit...
1. Chapter 1

Hermione avait beaucoup changé pendant les vacances, et ce 1er Septembre su la Gare King Cross, elle avait attirés les regards affamés des garçons et les regards furieux des filles. Tous le monde s'était retourné sur son passage, même la fouine et ses « amis » :

Bah alors Granger, on a essayée de s'arranger pendant l'été ? Je t'assure que tu ne peux pas être plus moche qu'avant, donc pas besoin de t'en faire pour ça !

Toute sa bande rigola.

Même si c'est une Sang de Bourbe, Granger s'est pas trop mal arrangée cet été ! pensa Draco

Tu sais, Malfoy, tes commentaires ne m'atteignent pas, donc le jou où tu m'arriveras à la cheville, fais moi signe ! Dit furieusement Hermione

Aujourd'hui, Hermione avait mis un superbe dos nus couleurs rouge, une jupe noir tulipe et des bottines a talons noir. Ses magnifiques yeux chocolat étaient mis en valeurs avec un maquillage discret, quand a ses cheveux, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec ceux qu'elle avait en 1ère année ! En effets, a part leurs couleurs, les cheveux d'Hermione avaient beaucoup changés car au lieu des cheveux broussailleux se trouvaient de long cheveux bruns doré retombant en de belles boucles anglaises.

Après être passés dans le compartiment des Préfets en Chefs par le professeur MacGonnagall,

Hermione partit chercher Ginny, sa meilleurs amie, avec Harry et Ron.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

J'espère que ce mini chapitre vous as plu, je vais essayer de poster le prochain « Chapitre » le plus vite possible


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny, Ron et Harry faillirent ne pas reconnaître Hermione tant elle avait changé. D'ailleurs, celle-ci fit une entrée sensationnel dans le compartiment, et dès qu'elle fut entrée, elle sauta sur Ginny pour lui dire bonjour :

Euh...On se connaît ? dit Ginny

Ginny ! C'est moi, Hermione !

Hum... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas Hermione, hein les Gars ? répliqua Ginny avec sarcasme

Mais, tu ne me crois pas ! Le jour du mariage de Bill et Fleurk , sa sœur Gabrielle, la moche, a dormi dans notre chambre au Terrier et e lendemain, nous avons trouvé des paquets de gâteaux sous son lit, et j'ai dit qu'elle pourrai rivaliser avec Ron !

Mione ! cria Ginny, surexcitée tandis que Ron poussa un « hey ! » de protestation.

Tiens, tiens, je vois que les traîtres à leur sang, les sang-mêlé et les sang de bourbe sont toujours ensemble ! dit une voix traînante

Malfoy, nous voyons que tu n'as toujours pas changée e disque rayée qui de sert de cerveau, grandis un peu ! Voldemort est mort (NdA : notée l'effort pour faire de l'humour !) l'année dernière et toi, tu es toujours sur tes idéaux puristes ! I n'y a plus de camp, maintenant nous sommes tous ensemble ! dit Hermione d'une traitre avant de claquer la porte aux nez avec un puissant sortilège.

Malfoy furieux dit alors : Attend sale sang de Bourbe, tu ne perds rien pour attendre, je me vengerai !Hermione répondit Il faudrait déjà que tu sache ce que sais ! Puis elle se tourna vers ses amis qui l'a regardèrent avec des yeux ronds avant de la féliciter.

Bravo Hermione, tu lui as bien fermé le clapet à cette incroyable fouine bondissante.


	3. Le Bal partie 1

_**Salut tous le monde, JE SUIS VRAIMENT DESOLES DE CET AFFREUX RETARD, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de problèmes de connexion... Alors je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira**_

 _ **Je tien aussi a remercié cette très chère**_ Maxine3482 _**pour son soutien**_ .

Le mois d'Octobre était largement entamés et aujourd'hui, c'était le dernier jour avant es vacances d'Halloween. Une sorte de trêve s'était installées entre Drago et Hermione pour pouvoir faciliter leur dernière année à Poudlard. Le professeure MacGonnagall a laisser un mot dans leur appartement qui laissés perplexe nos deux Préfets-En-Chefs :

 _ **Mes Très Cher Préfets-En-Chefs, le professeure Dumbledore (son portrait) et moi avons décider d'organiser un bal d'Halloween dan l'espoir d'apporter la joie de vivre qui manque a notre magnifique château. C'est pourquoi nous sollicitons votre aide à la préparation de ce bal, qui je l'espère redonneras le sourire aux personnes déprimés.**_

 _ **Avec mon soutien,**_

 _ **Prof. MacGonnagall**_

... il ne manquer plus que ça ! grommela Drago

Tandis qu'Hermione laisser explose a joie en prenant un parchemin pour y notée les premières idées pour ce Bal qu'y s'annoncer Grandiose. Après tout, ce sera Hermione Jean Granger qui s'occupera de ce Bal !

Cependant, a joie fut de courte durée lorsque Hermione une phrase écrite toute petite, comme si a personne qui l'avait écrite craignait une réaction qui lui faisait peur :

 _ **P-S : Les Préfets-En-Chefs ont l'obligation d'aller a ce Bal ensemble.**_

A ce moment Hermione hurla _ **:**_

Mais c'est du foutage de gueule ! Je suis déjà obligeait de le supporter une année entière mais i faut en plus de ça que j'aille au Bal avec lui !

Ne t'inquiète pas Granger, je suis tout aussi colériques que toi fasse à cette discision, c'est pourquoi je propose que l'on aille voir MacGonnagall pour lui expliquer que c'et mort ! dit à ce moment à Drago

Puis, d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent... d'y aller quand même ensemble parce qu'ils avaient la flemme de se lever pour aller la vielle chouettes ( _ **NDA : surtout parce que l'auteue n'avait aucune idée pour cette scène ! Bon, ok je sors...)**_

 _ **Pour le Bal d'Halloween, les idées que les deux Préfets trouvèrent sont :**_

 _Thèmes : les Etres Elfiques (être longtemps oubliés)_

 _Costume à commander chez Madame Guipure_

 _Déco : Au sol de la brume flottante, des verres vampire avec bierreaubeurre (et whisky-Pur-Feu pour les plus de 16 ans) de couleur rouge a commander chez madame Rosmerta, créature magique dissimulé un peu partout dans la pièce, à trouver durant un grand jeu pour les 3 et 4 ème années (à demander à Hagrid), (pièce sur le décor_ _ **La Nature Reprend Ses Droits**_ _)_

 _OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

La suite au prochain chapitres qui sera dédicacé à Maxine3482 pour son énormes soutien qui m'as beaucoup aidé !


	4. Bal partie 23

_**Hey tout le monde ! Vous vous souvenez, j'avais décider de vous poster d'autres chapitre pour me faire pardonner de ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse de mettre de chapitre le plus rapidement possible, donc, je suis de retour ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plairas !**_

 _ **Dédicaces à Maxine3482**_

 _ **OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**_

Le jour du Bal est arrivé. Pendant 2 semaines, le monde de Poudlard était excités, par le fait qu'un Bal et tout le monde ou Presque devait a chercher un cavalier/ère. Presque car nos deux Préfets était obligeait d'y aller tout les deux ensemble. Le jour J, Luna, Ginny et Pansy (qui 'était lier d'amitiés avec Mione, Gin' et Luna) se préparer ensemble dans la chambre de la Préfète. Chacune glousser à chaque fois que l'une d'entres elles avaient fini de s'habiller.

Luna avec une robe bustier étonnamment courte devant et longue derrière avait laissés ses cheveux comme ils étaient, avait opter pour des talons aiguille marron, ce look lui allant très bien avec sa peau pâle.

Ginny, elle avait préférée une robe mi-longue rouge, fendu sur pas moins de 30 cm et des escarpins rouge aussi. Elle ressemblait à une créature surnaturelle démoniaque.

Pansy, quant à elle avait mis une superbe robe noir longue en fourreau avec des Louboutin Noir aussi. (Elle avait craqué quand Hermione lui avait montrer tous les talons Louboutin en disant que les moldu étais complètement fous mais géniaux)

Puis quand Hermione sortit enfin de la Salle De Bain, ce fut comme ci le temps s'arrêter tellement elle était belle. Elle portait une robe longue blanche et vaporeuse qui lui donner un air innocent, sur ses beaux cheveux bouclés sauvagement mais très joliment trôner une couronne de rose blanche. Elle ne portait pas de vrais chaussures, elle portait comme des sortes de rubans blanc enroulés autour de ses jambes. Ses cheveux semblait avoir poussées jusqu'à ses épaules, et il avait l'air légèrement roussi.

Dés qu'elle ut remise de ses émotions, Pansy commença à piaillés dans toute a pièce en disant que Drago allés tombées fou amoureux d'elles quand il l'a verra. Ginny lui assura qu'elle était magnifique et Luna dit que toute le Joncheruine allées partir quand elle entrera dans la Grande Salle. Après tous ces compliments, notre Mione avait rosi de plaisir.

 **POV Drago, salle commune des Préfets**

Drago étaient en compagnie de Blaise, Théo et de Potter. Ils attendaient tous leur cavalières avec impatiente pour trois d'entre eux et exaspération pour le dernier .

Granger peut pas e dépêcher là... Je n'ai pas que ça à... Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase quand il vit une déesse selon lui, descendre avait grâce les escaliers menant à sa chambre. En effet, Hermione Granger venez de faire on apparition, suivit des ses camarades, derrière elle, jolies mais sans plus. De toutes, Drago trouvait qu'Hermione était la plus belle. Elle se posta devant lui et fit un truc du genre Bon on y va ? Auquel i répondit Arrhât ! Béatement. I était fier d'avoir à son bras la plus belle femme qu'il n'est jamais rencontré. Il laissa passer

Blaise et Ginny... attendez, hop, hop, hop j'ai rater un episode? Je croyais que Potter était là pour Weasley fille mais enfaites il se pointe avec Pansy !Bon je laisse passer es 4 cons ( Weasley fille, Blaise =, Pansy et Potter) + Loufoca et Théo puis, enfin, Hermione et moi y allons, d'un pas assurées de conquérant. En entant dans la salle, tous les élèves se taisent devant la puissance des 4 couples les pus puissant de Poudlard. Puis petit à petit, les élèves recommencent à chuchoter sur notre puissance cette fois-ci et notre popularités.


	5. Le Bal 34

**Salut tout le monde ! Bon je poste un nouveau chapitre, et j'espère qu'i vous plaira ! Par contre, j'aimerai bien qu'on me laisse quelques review, car e n'ai pas vraiment eu beaucoup d'avis dessus.**

 **Merci à Maxine3482**

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Après leur entrée spectaculaire, la petite bande se dirigea vers une des nombreuses tables rondes mise à leur disposition, ils commencèrent à discuter. Harry, Drago, Blaise et Théo parlèrent

Balai, Quidditch et fille, tandis que les filles parlèrent mode, garçon et cours. Néanmoins, Drago ne pouvaient pas détacher son regard d'Hermione plus de 5 secondes sans qu'il la regarde juste ensuite, ce que Harry et Théo avait remarqué, mais pas Blaise qui était occupé à prendre 10 tonnes de tartes à la myrtille. De leur côté, les filles aussi avait remarquer mais préférèrent ne rien dire et embêtèrent Hermione à ce sujet, surtout que lorsque un garçon la regarder de plus près, il se retrouver mystérieusement a terre, couvert de pustules.

Enfin, MacGonnagall demanda le silence, et commença son discourt :

 _ **Très chers élèves,**_

 _ **J'espère que vous profiter bien de votre Bal, ca os deux Préfets-En-Chefs se sont données du mal pour le faire. J'ai voulait faire ce bal, car vous savez comment notre feux Directeurs Dumbledore auraient voulu que l'on s'amuse, et je suis sur qu'il aurait aimé être à ce bal avec nous, qui va commencer dans exactement 30 secondes avec la danse de nos deux Préfets. Mes chers Préfets c'est à vous, dirigez vous vers la piste s'il vous plaît.**_

Drago et Hermione commencèrent à ce diriger vers a piste lorsqu'un cri surhumain retentit.

NON ! HERMIONE NE DANSERAS PAS AVEC CETTE FOUINE !

La phrase avait été dites par un rouquin que l'on connaît bien. En effet s'était Ronald Weasley qui avait dit cette phrase , dans une colère folle.

EH VOUS SALES TRAITRES, VOUS NE DITES RIEN ?! dit il en se tournant vers Ginny et Harry.

HERMIONE ESPECE DE SALE SANG DE BOURBE QUE FAIT TU AVEC CE MANGEMORT !

D'un coup il y eu un silence lorsque chacun eu entendu ce qu'il avait dit. Lui-même devint bême avant de dire :

Mione... Euh je ...

Hermione quand a elle lui dit :

Ose de mire que tu est désolées Ronald Bilius Weasley ! Ose !

Malheureusement pour lui, répondit quand même : Je suis vraiment désolées, mais c'est la vérité !

Hermione tout un s'illuminas d'un halo de puretés de couleur blanche et, quand se Halo disparu, il restait une Hermione d'une beauté surhumaine. En effet, son visage était devenu come de la porcelaine, ses cheveux était blanc nacré, striées de mèches rouges et noir. Sa tenue avait changée, elle avait maintenant une longue robe blanche brodés d'or, collant a sa peau comme si s'était sa peau et fendu jusqu'à la où devrait se trouver une culotte. A la place il y avait un cour short de couleurs rouges collant à la peau. De longues ailes blanches étaient accrochées à son dos. Mais le pus effrayant, et ce qui montrait qu'elle était en colère était ses pupilles d'un violet transperçant. Comme par magie ses cheveux était encore plus long que lorsque elle était entrée dans a pièce toute a l'heure, un aigle venez de se poser sur son épaule tandis qu'un serpent s'enrouler autour de son bras. Enfin un lion et une louve était à terre à ses côtés. Leur particularité était qu'il brillait tous d'un halo de couleur or, de même que Mione à présent. Celle ci semblaient complètement perdus, mais visiblement cela ne l'inquiétait pas de savoir 4 animaux dit sauvages à côtés d'elle.

Puis revenant sur la cause de a colère, Hermione baissa les yeux ver Ronald Weasley qui était agenouiller devant elle en implorant son pardon. Mais ses animaux, qui était en faîte ses qualités intérieure sous forme animal, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Le lion et la louve parlèrent d'une même voix en 'adressant à ce traître :

Ronald Weasley dirent-ils, vous avez réveiller le démon qui sommeiller en cette jeune fille. Vous n'êtes plus autoriser à lui adresser la parole sous peine de mourir de la main de son père, le Fondateurs Salazar Serpentard.


End file.
